


Wanting Another Kiss (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Revelations, Rick figures out what he really wants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !-Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Jessie Anderson/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 6





	Wanting Another Kiss (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wanting Another Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174669) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Elle était belle. De longs cheveux blonds et un doux sourire. Fine et jolie. C’était déjà une mère avec deux enfants. Elle serait si douée avec Judy et Carl. Elle était forte et intelligente. Elle était tout ce qui Rick devrait vouloir. Alors qu’il s’approcha encore, il remarqua ses lèvres douces et sa peau immaculée. Ses yeux brillaient d’un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de détermination. Et elle croyait en lui. Rick pouvait le sentir. Elle croyait en lui.

"C’est Glenn, on ne sait pas s’il est encore dehors. Et Daryl. Sasha. Abraham. Je voulais qu’ils soient déjà rentrés," dit Rick.

Elle répondit, mais Rick entendit à peine ses mots, sa voix brisée par les noms des membres manquants de sa famille, chacun griffant sa gorge avant qu’il ne les prononce.

Rick était mal. Jessie était mal. Et elle était juste là et n’est-ce pas supposé être comme cela ? Le garçon rencontre la fille ? Le garçon tombe amoureux de la fille ? Les morts se lèvent et le garçon essaie de tuer la fille ? Rick était censé l’embrasser. Elle avait peur. Elle avait besoin de lui et il devait la réconforter. Il avait toujours ce besoin de réconforter, consoler et donner de lui-même. Alors il s’approcha et elle pencha sa tête, le signe universel pour ‘c’est ok de m’embrasser’. Et il l’a fait. Parce qu’il était supposé le faire. C’est comme cela que les choses fonctionnaient.

C’est lèvres étaient douces et lisses, froides contre la chaleur des siennes. Son visage semblait fragile contre sa main, mais il essaya. Il essaya d’avoir envie d’elle. D’avoir envie de l’embrasser encore. Mais elle n’était pas familière, pas confortable. Elle n’avait pas la même force et les mêmes angles dures et la rugosité que Rick voulait.

Daryl. C’était tout ce qu’il lui venait à l’esprit. Ça devrait être Daryl dans ses bras. Ça devrait être Daryl de retour derrière les murs. EN SÉCURITÉ. De retour à côté de Rick comme il était toujours supposé l’être. Il faisait noir. Où était-il?

Jessie glissa ses bras derrière son dos et Rick essaya. Il essaya de les vouloir, délicats et attentionnés et relâchés derrière son dos. Ils n’étaient pas les bras forts qui avaient éloignés Rick de la mort des milliers de fois. Son corps contre le sien n’avait pas la même chaleur que celui de Daryl, un corps avec lequel il était familier à force de dormir à ses côté durant les longues nuits d’hiver. Daryl était toujours chaud, large et consistant au niveau des épaules. Confortable contre le corps de Rick quand ils dormaient, ajustés l’un contre l’autre comme les pièces d’un simple puzzle. Cela semblait juste, de s’allonger à côté de Daryl sous prétexte de la chaleur et la sécurité. Et Rick réalisa soudain que ce serait tout aussi juste de l’avoir comme ceci. Lèvres contre ses lèvres, les bras de Daryl serrés fort autour de lui, la main de Rick douce contre sa joue. Les doigts s’emmêlant dans sa touffe de cheveux.

Rick se retira du baiser et fit un pas en arrière. "Je suis désolé. Ce n’est pas bien," dit-il doucement.

"C’est bon, Rick. Je veux...ça," murmura Jessie.

Rick secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé. Ce n’était pas juste de ma part."

Il marcha sans but hors du garage, son cœur plus douloureux que quelques instants auparavant au son du nom de Daryl, car maintenant il savait plus que jamais ce qu’il désirait. Et l’archer était parti. Et s’il ne revenait jamais il ne saurait jamais. Il ne saurait jamais que Rick était amoureux de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
